


Plans

by breeisonfire



Series: TAG prompt fics [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, poor gordo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeisonfire/pseuds/breeisonfire
Summary: "tenjounotora asked: 2, 34"





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. “How long have you been standing there?
> 
> 34\. “He creeped me out, I’m not gonna lie.” 
> 
> Don't ask about the title. Titles are the bane of my existence and I have given up trying.

Gordon’s standing in front of the mirror posing when she comes back. He’s freshly showered and shirtless, and definitely unaware that she’s there. She’s content to let him finish and just drink in the sight of him.

Neither of them have had good weeks. Penelope’s had more than one mission go south this week, though thankfully the only things lost have been pieces of information. Important pieces, but just information.

Gordon’s had two missions this week with very close calls. She knows that what he does means he sees death on a fairly regular basis, considering the things they do and see, but this week has hit extra hard, and Penelope knows why.

It’s the anniversary of their father’s disappearance, and as luck would have it, both of Virgil and Gordon’s last rescues had been of a father and son duo. The first one had resulted in hospitalization. The son was fine; the father was in the hospital, his condition critical but stable.

The second was not as successful.

John had made a not-so-subtle call to Penelope and she, in turn, had asked for Alan’s help, because he’d been the one to pick up when she’d called. Alan had somehow managed to get Gordon in a pod and dropped him off at the manor for her, waving cheekily as he’d flown off.

Gordon’s cheek was bruised, a fact no one had shared with her, and though he was trying to act normal, his eyes were telling her a different story. Penelope had forced him to dress in casual clothes, something that made it easy to hide their identities, and they’d gone to the movies, then to dinner at a restaurant Penelope’s never even heard of, but that Gordon swears by. It had been surprisingly good, all things considered, though their waiter had been far too friendly with Gordon.

It’s taken her all evening to get Gordon to the point where he’s stopped  _ faking it _ . Now, though he’s flexing and posing in the mirror, she can see he doesn’t seem fully into it, and she clears her throat.

Gordon jumps and stumbles, catching himself on the wall. “Penny! Uh, hi. How long have you been standing there?”

He leans against the wall in an attempt to look casual and cool. Penelope wants to laugh, he’s such a ridiculous creature sometimes. But his eyes are still sad and he’s moving like his body is too heavy. She’s almost at a loss here, at how to help him.

“Long enough,” is all she says. “I’d ask if you wanted to stay, but you seem to have already found someone to occupy you.”

Gordon blinks, for a moment surprise pushing everything else off of his face. “Uh, stay, like, stay here?”

“Unless you’d rather go home with our waiter,” she says, just to see his nose scrunch up in disgust.

“Ugh, no,” he says. “He creeped me out, I’m not gonna lie.”

“You’re not alone,” Penelope says. “If you are to stay, I have plans for the evening. If you’re interested?”

His eyes are wide. It’s not often Gordon Tracy is speechless, but Penelope relishes the idea that she can cause it so easily, in the same way he can surprise her.

And it’s not the first time they’ve been here, nor is this as spontaneous as it seems. They’ve been far too busy recently for their plans to work out, but John had promised her that he’d take Gordon off rotation for the night, and Alan had promised to hold him to it. She doesn’t have anywhere to be until the day after tomorrow, so they’ve got time.

And if it happens to get a smile, a genuine smile, on Gordon’s face, well, Penelope’s always been good at getting what she wants.


End file.
